


Say, you can help me now?

by Diyami



Series: I need a hero! Fanfiction of fanfiction [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diyami/pseuds/Diyami
Summary: Red's worst fears came true. Someone suspects about Sans being close to The Leader and Sans got hurt.Just some random idea I had. To an RP done by awesome writers!
Relationships: Kustard, Sancest - Relationship, Sans/Red, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: I need a hero! Fanfiction of fanfiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556209
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comic4244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/gifts), [gaylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i need a hero!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643926) by [comic4244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244), [gaylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie). 
  * Inspired by [i need a hero!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643926) by [comic4244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244), [gaylie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie). 

> I really miss this fic. So I ended up writing something sad.

How these 'heros' had found out he worked for the Leader was beyond him. They had surprised and grabbed Paps and Sans on their way home from dinner.

Sans hadn't hesitated to there demands to wrap the magic suppressant collar around his own neck, when they offered not to hurt Paps in exchange. After all sans had the info they wanted and Sans wouldn't leave his brother in their hands. 

The tiny skeleton had faith that Paps would inform the Red Army and get help, he thought as the rope was wrapped around and through his bones. Once secured they carried him off.

But they hadn't taken him to the police station like he thought they would…

The building they had shoved him into was cold and abandoned the room he was locked in was baron. 

Time was slow like molasses, until they came in with a video camera.  
Then the questionting began.  
And Sans kept silent.  
Because of his low hit points they had to resort to other methods for information. 

They didn't know how stubborn Sans is.

Now, he was laying in the abandoned room alone. Sans didn't want to feel anything anymore. The burn of the ropes that still bound him, the sting of the many shallow cuts caused by overly eager hands with fingernails that were far to sharp on his bones and magic nails that chipped decimals off his HP. Most of all, he didn't want to feel the slick trickle of spent magic and semen that made its way down his thighs. It was in his joints and across his spine and ribs. It glossed his teeth and sat in sticky pools on the floor around him. The 'heros' were nothing if not thorough. He lay there, his eye-lights refusing to ignite an whitenoise filling his head as he lay face down in a shallow puddle of body fluids and regrets and simply wished that he couldn't feel any more.

Hands came at him again and he was lifted out of the fluids. Something was pushing against his teeth as he moaned in pain. The hurt skeleton clamped his mouth closed and was trying his best to squirm away from the horror those hands were bound to dish out. But then a familiar gruff voice broke through the static in his head whispering over and over into his 'ear' that it would be ok. The ropes were cut and he was cradled in the arms. He knows this voice, this smell, this touch. His friend, his lover. Red leaned forward and wiped at the sticky remnants on Sans teeth before pressing his conjured tongue inside, caring a healing candy. The soothing properties of the medication carrying its was thru the kiss. They shared the taste of their enemies and each other and nothing else really seemed to matter. 

He was safe now.


	2. The many stages of grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red wants Sans to see a therapist. 
> 
> Sans dosnt want to.

Days passed Red is always there to help. He never pushes or ask Sans for more touching then he's willing to give. One day the taller skeleton asked Sans to see a therapist but, Sans kept saying he was fine. He doesn't need or want their help, he is fine.

Days turned into weeks then Sans came to Red asking if he wanted to spend the night. 

Red had tried to sleep on the couch but, Sans seemed to want to make a point to Red or maybe himself. He wanted Red in their bed. He wants to be touched. He wants what they once had back and he didn't want to be scared of the intimate touches. He just wants to be normal...

Red couldn't tell him no...

The sun shone down on the two skeleton, as he laid in the mess of their own bedding. Consciousness slowly bit at the darkness that filled the shorter's mind. His eyes-lights ignited slowly, and hazy. the light stung, adding to the feeling of pain in his aching body. He could not remember if it was a good or bad ache. His soul pounds heavily in his chest. 

His mine goes blank, bed melting away and he is back in the cold room laying on the filthy floor.

A shift and an arm pulled him closer to someone a sleepy mumble echoing in his skull making him realise that he isn't alone on the floor. They came back!

They started to kiss him on his skull near wear his ear would be, licking and nibbling on it, leaving a slick trail in their wake. Glossing his bones with it. Warm fluid becoming, cold and sticky.

White noise feels his skull like cotton, blocking out sight and sound.

Tender hands started to explore his body as the sharp tips ghost carefully over old marks. The person started to kiss paths down his neck to his spine and back up to his shoulders, stopping and licking the stains that were left on his bones.

Magic pooled in his pelvis unwillingly.

Memories of hands holding him, violating him.

“Stop…” he says softer than a whisper.

Someone's hand snaked around to grope his Iliac crests. Another hand with nibble fingers delicately plays down to fondle his coccyx. 

His magic snapped into place in place uninvited. The feeling hits Sans like the first hit of spiked ketchup. The drunken dizziness of it making his head spin.

A hand strokes his erection, slowly rubbing it, causing it to grow. Their thumb teasing over the slit every pass.

Sans' hands are shaking with adrenaline and fear.

Something in Sans snaps, clenching his fist he yells, “Get the FUCK OFF ME!!” He elbows the attacker, pushing all the intent he could into the Judge's karmic retribution. 

The scared skeleton scurried away, falling off the bed. The cold room melt away replacing it self with his own warm room. Red lying dazed on the bed as karma ticked away at him.

Breath hitching, he bring his knees to his tear stained-face, as his phalanges scraped the bones along his abused knees the terror-stricken monster curled in on himself and starts to rock. He couldn’t stop the tears that continued to run down his face, or the shame and self-hatred gnawing at his soul.

He stayed like that until Red was able to pull him into his arms. Whispering they were both okay and he was so sorry.

After that Sans agree to see a therapist.


	3. An interlude in Red

Red blamed himself for what happened. Sans was his to take care of. The short monster was his employee, a friend, and a lover. He felt like he failed on all levels. 

Sans was hurt because he was,The Leader's employee. 

Even with the Red Army's resources it took over 24 hours to find Sans. 

They had Papyrus look at photo until he identified the assailants, the taller skeleton refused to call them heroes.

The Leader had made sure a crisis counselor had been seeing Papyrus form the first day. He wanted to be with Paps as Red but, The Leader was needed. The counselor had help the young skeleton look through the books of heros and working with his emotions.

The Leader had called an emergency meeting. "Inexcusable!" He had yelled at his captains. 

Once Sans had been found new safety protocols were set in place for all staff and their family. Optional tracking bracelets, charms and necklaces were given to anyone who wanted them. 

Sans and Papyrus, unbeknownst to them, had permanent Red Army tales tracking them and stakeout watching the house. Well at least until things were taken care of.

Staring at the papers for Sans' case the Leader sighed.

Sans claim not to tell them anything. 

They asked him about the workings of the company. Showed pictures of him with The Leader during the festival. They raped the traumatized skeleton repeatedly, sans getting lost in horrors form that night, of the hands molesting him, using him. Offering to stop in exchange for the answers they wanted But, he refund to give. They taunted him that if the leader collared him, he would know something they could use against The Leader. 

But Sans that stubborn skeleton had refused to tell them anything.

Red claws racked the table, "My fault." He kept muttering to himself over and over. "Its was all my fault!" He slammed his hand into the file the wood of the table under it cracking.

It wasn't in Sans debriefing notes but he had confided in his Lover. Telling the bigger skeleton how they accused him of being The Leaders, 'sweet-piece' and that lead to him being gang rape.

It has been a month since the, 'Incident.' His alter ego Red had finally talked Sans into seeing a therapist and rape counselor a few weeks ago. Closing his blood color eye-lights, The Leader grumbled and thumb the file.

The attackers where on the run but, the Army would hopefully find them soon and he had to make a choice. Intervene before that and permanently remove the threat himself or let the army take them to the corrupt courts.

His thoughts were interrupted as his alarm on his phone went off. It was time to pick Sans up form his appointment.


	4. Recovery, takes time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and his therapist have an idea.

They sat in the waiting room at the therapist's office. A calming soft lilac color of the accent wall reflected the color around the room.

Sans had been coming to appointments here for a few months, he seemed to be happier, more welcoming to touches like hugs, hand holding, and kissing. Well he was, as long as he initialized it.

Red was currently sitting next to the flustered skeleton. Said skeleton had asked Red to attend today's session. Sans leg bobbed up and down in a staccato rhythm. His normal clam, broken like a shattered mirror showing the fragmented reflection of his lover.

The larger skeleton ached with the need to reach for the smaller hand to offer comfort. His sizable hand move slowly as not to startle the smaller monster. He paused before breaching the gap between them, "May I?". The small request now becoming their normal ritual.

Blue eyelights looked over to him, and Sans took a deep breath and released it slowly, "Yah." Sans moved his hand to close the space between them. "I'm sorry. Ya shouldn't hav' to." 

Red cut him off, "It's not ya fault, Sansy. Don't blame yourself." The hand embracing Sans own was gently pulled towards Red's teeth, to nuzzle his upset lover's, "Never blame yourself."

The door to the inter office open and a massive bear monster wearing a button down shirt with slacks and a green cardigan addressed they, "Hello Sans." He held the door open.

"Hi," he replied getting up keeping his hands entangled with Red's as he pulled the larger thru the door.

"A you must be Red. It's nice to meet you." The therapist lead them to his office, "My name is, Tedibea, but you can call me Ted."

Red snickered.

Once they were seated Tedibea continued, "Sans has requested for me to help mediate this talk with you."

Sweat started to gather on the broad skeleton's skull, "Okay…" 

Sans leg start the ragged beat again as he sat quietly looking at the floor. Red turn to face both of them, his hand gripping Sans a little tighter. 

"I wasn't sure that I would explain this correctly, so I wanted Ted's help," a small blush dusted Sans face. He took a deep breath before continuing, "I've accepted," sans sighed, "recovering form sexual assault takes time." His leg started to tap faster, "Ted has helped me understand that" he took another deep breath, 'that I need to work on my self-worth." Sans paused searching for the correct words, "that I, that I'm not 'dirty' or 'damaged' just hurt." Magic gathered in Sans sockets, 'I. I don't feel safe." 

Ted nodded. "It’s important to remember that what you’re experiencing is a normal reaction to trauma. Your feelings of helplessness, and shame are symptoms, not reality."

Red gave the little skeleton's hand a quick squeeze, "Sansy, You did the best you could under extreme circumstances."

Sans used the back of his hoodies sleeve to wipe at the magic, "Red, your support has help me to start and regain my sense of control and start to feel safe again." He looked up at Red with a loving smile. "Thank ya for being here. For being patient. For still lovin' me. Red, I want to try again." The short skeleton continued, 'Ted has the idea to help us," a light blue blush painted across his face.

"You'll both still need to pay attention to Sans body’s danger signals. Communication is key. Checking-in with a safe word can help Sans build trust, and assist in feel safe and in control. I suggest a modified color traffic light to make it's easy to remember also a non-verbal signal if two quick taps that meant stop if either of you are unable to talk.  
For colors: Green, everything good. Yellow, slow down or wait. Blue, like a blue attack, STOP."

"If we have this in place," the shorter skeleton started, "and use it for smaller things like kissing and making out, maybe I can go to the next level without freaking out."

"Sansy," Red started but was cut off.

"I've been working on breathing exercises to help me and you can help ground me and keep me in the present," he rambled.

Red knelt on the ground and used their conjoined hand to pull his lover up and in front of him, he reached out slowly and cautiously stopping short of cupping Sans face, "Color?" He asked softly.

Smiling his love answered, "Green."

Red let his hand rest on the round jaw of his lover and leaned his head until there skulls touch. 

Sans whisper, "Green" again and leaned in to give a chase kiss. 

Sans and Red both left the therapist feeling a lot better.


	5. And I'll survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epic conclusion.

Weeks after they had established their new safewords both skeletons have settled into a comfortable routine.

Yet this morning hadn't been a good one for Sans. His mind wouldn't calm down. The restless monster was to return to work the next morning. Ted thought it would be good for Sans to start getting out and interacting with others and yah, he missed his co-workers and friends. This was the best job he ever had and he wanted to go back but, the stress of thinking about returning was getting to him.  
Will people asking how he is coping and will they ask about the case. What if they asked what happened? What they did to him. All the 'what if' was making the nervous monster relive the horrendous day. 

Sans shook his head as if to physically dislodge the thoughts, he needed a distraction to drown out his thoughts, so the wary monster turned to one of his favorite coping tools, ignore it. He flipped on the TV and park his tail bone.

That was how he ended up sitting on the couch watching some show that explained how random stuff was made. It had an almost hypnotic effect on him, helping his mind go blank as the 'what if' where pushed to the back of him mind to dwell in the darkness. The small skeleton never know he had a damning need to know how zippers where made.

He sat wrapped in a blanket and a bag of chips in his lap. The lazy bones looked around for something to clean his hand on but ended up wiping his greasy hand on the blanket.

This was where Red found him hours later. The bigger skeleton has ported into the kitchen. A fond smile graced the larger monster's face as he looked at his small boyfriend, now asleep on the couch being eaten by an oversized fuzzy blanket, with the mostly empty bag on the floor. He scuffed his feet in the carpet as he made his way over hoping the noise would help alert the sleeping monster, it was always better to let Sans know when he was coming. 

"Hey, Sweetheart," Sans gave a short squeak at the voice then looked looks over at the monster with hazy eyes, seeing Red sat next to him. The smaller skeleton smuggled into his side hoping it would chace away his thoughts of hands grabbing at him. Touching him. Holding him. Using him. His eyelights started to hazy over more as he fought with the thought reemerging from the darkness.

Something dragged over his bones. Big arms went to circle around him, the hand rubbing along his bones and grasp on to him, trapping him for the others to start using. He tensed. It was getting harder to think like his skull had cotton in it. There was nothing he could do but but hoped they finish soon. A uncertain voice asked, "Color?" 

Sans new conditioning made the question burn thru his cotton filled head, clearing it slowly, and that was a spark of hope in the bleak desperation, he could answer this question he could get some control, "Blue."

"Sweetheart, your safe," the hands now withdrawing. He focused on the feeling of freedom and safety. A vague dream like memory of ropes being cut away and removed from his bones.

"Where in your house. You have a soft blanket in your hands and it warm here."

The surprised monster recognize that sweet gruff voice, his boyfriend, his lover. Sans fingers started to rub the cloth. The voice was right. It was warm and soft. Not cold, like in that horrifying room. 

"That's right, Sweetheart. Feel the softness," Red encouraged. Pointing out the differences that he knew about, pulling Sans' mind back to the present. "Feel The warmth of the blanket covering your bones."

Sans took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his eyes lights focusing.

"That's it, Sweetheart. Come back to me." Red kept talking, it what he was good at, it was part of his quirk after all. The small monster started to relax into him take deep slow breaths the nightmare vision evaporating away with the conflicting input.

"Your doing wonderful Love." As Sans started to breath normally the large skeleton asked, "Color?"

"Yellow," Sans warped his arms around himself pulling away from Red, "I'm sorry. I was doing so much better, but I was caught off guard. I..."

"Sansy, it's okay." Red cut him off, "Your doing great. May I hug ya?" 

"I…in a bit."

"Okay Sweetheart." The urge to hug and hold his small tormented skeleton safe in his arms was madding, yet he couldn't let Sans know. He didn't want to add more stress to him. Insead, he asked, "What got ya spooked Darling?"

Sans sulked, his cheeks puffing out, as he pulled the blanket around himself tighter to help him hide in. The action making Reds heart melt and fingers twitch in the need to touch him. Red put his hands in his pocket to stop them.

"Come on Sansy, remember Ted said, 'communication is the key.'"

A few mins passed and Sans grumbled, "Fine." He unwrapped his arms and let the blanket fall. Opening up to Red like a precious gift, "Can I sit in your lap?"

"Ofcourse," the larger winked at him, "I save this primer seat just for you."

Sans chuckled, "No bones about," Sans started to climb on him and snuggled into the spicy mustard smell that made up Red, "It's the best seat in the house. Nothing beats the view. By the way, I think I'm ready for that hug now." 

A genuine smile graced Red's face. He wrapped his arms loosely around his lover and Sans laid his head under his chin. 

"I just keep working myself up about tomorrow," The smaller mumbled in to Red's shirt. 

"If ya don't feel ready to go back," Red rubbed little soothing circles into Sans spin. "I can talk to the Leader and the Captains about extending your LOA."

Sans thought about it, thought about it for a long time before answering, "I have to go back sometime. I just keep thinking what they will be asking me. I don't want to remember."

"How about I talk to them, if it starts to becomes too much, ya go home for the day?"

"You think that would be okay?"

"Ya, I'm sure they will throw ya a bone," Red wagged his brow bone. 

Sans snorted, "Alright, that sounds good."

They spent the rest of the time watching TV and embracing each other, until Paps got home with take out from Grillby's. As Sans watch Paps eat this salad and Red tease Paps. He almost felt normal. Sans smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write. I do have some more plot bunnies running a muck in my head with this story line but I feel this is a good place to end this store. I'll start a new one. Leave a kudos and a comment letting me know what you thought of this one!


	6. Announcement- the Sequel is out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
If you enjoy this fic, I just wanted to let you know the Sequel is out!  
Its is called Anthem of the Angel.  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597712

Hello!   
If you enjoy this fic, I just wanted to let you know the Sequel is out!  
Its is called Anthem of the Angel.  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597712

Feel free to come and read and leave a comment!


End file.
